


the weary, weary world

by Hadlathneth



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadlathneth/pseuds/Hadlathneth
Summary: Zeszłe święta obchodził w gronie przyjaciół. To zabawne, jak wiele może zmienić się w ciągu roku.Translated from "the weary, weary world" by NoScrubs12345.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the weary, weary world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648154) by [NoScrubs12345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345). 



> Tekst jest tłumaczeniem pracy niesamowitej NoScrubs12345, gorąco zachęcam do zaglądnięcia na jej profil! :)

Wiatr niesie z pobliskiej wsi dźwięk dzwonów, zwiastujących nadchodzące święta. Remus dostrzega niewielki kościół, z którego wnętrza bije ciepły blask i wystarczy, że dobrze się wsłucha, a usłyszy płynące z niego delikatne nuty "Tej świętej nocy".

Doskonale wie, że powinien czuć teraz coś więcej. Życzyć ludzkości choć odrobiny dobra. Jest to jednak zbyt trudne, gdy znajduje się tyle mil od domu, a jego pościel i skórka pachną kimś innym. Kimś, kto nie jest _nim_. Podczas ostatnich świąt śmiał się w gronie przyjaciół, zabawiając gaworzącego Harry'ego. Podczas ostatnich świąt Syriusz złapał go pod jemiołą, a chwilę później zdecydowali się wymknąć wcześniej, obdarowani wszechwiedzącym uśmiechem Lily i mrugnięciem od Jamesa. Zabawne, jak bardzo wszystko może zmienić się w przeciągu roku.

Unosi do ust papierosa. Łóżko za nim cicho skrzypi, rozlega się szelest pościeli. Wzdycha, czując ciepłe ramię, obejmujące go od tyłu.

\- Wracaj do łóżka, aniołku - nalega jego partner, całując go czule w bark.

\- Mówiłem ci już, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał - szepcze Remus, ponownie unosząc papierosa do ust i zaciągając się dymem. - Nie jestem nim, Anthony.

\- A ja mówiłem, że to rozmyślanie kiedyś cię wykończy - odpowiada demon, kuląc się nieznacznie. Wygląda przez okno, obejmując Remusa w pasie. Jego twarz jest nieprzenikniona. - Zwykle to ty jesteś rozmowny.

Lupin śmieje się ponuro, odwracając się w ramionach mężczyzny. - Czy to jeden z twoich specjalnych projektów?

Ich oczy na moment się spotykają, żółte spoglądają w niebieskie i Remus musi odwrócić wzrok, gdy wilk w jego wnętrzu zaczyna się buntować.

\- Nie - otrzymuje w końcu odpowiedź. - Przykro mi, ale to, na co potrafią wpaść _twoi_ , jest o wiele gorsze od wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek wymyślili  _moi._

\- Nie jestem taki, jak oni - szepcze Remus, odwracając się. - Nie jestem, jak inni ludzie.

\- Powtarzaj to ssssobie dalej - syczy Crowley; to sprzeczka, do której często wracają. - A pewnego dnia może w to uwierzysz.

\- Nie jestem - Remus uparcie obstaje przy swoim, gasząc papierosa i ostatecznie moszcząc się w objęciach drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Nie jesteś też jak inne wilkołaki. A ja nie jestem jak inne demony. Lub ci pokroju Azirafala.

\- W takim razie tworzymy niezłą parę - mruczy Remus, całując linię wzdłuż szczęki Crowleya. - Wracajmy do łóżka. - Gdy przygryza lekko jego ucho, po plecach demona przebiega dreszcz.

\- To najlepsze, co zaoferowałeś mi w ciągu całej tej nocy. - Ich usta się spotykają.

I na moment są w stanie zapomnieć, że tęsknią za kimś zupełnie innym.


End file.
